Sticking Around
by Xanti
Summary: Sara, Grissom and a dollop of really strong adhesive...my response to the weekly Unbound challenge (GS)


**Title:** Sticking Around   
  
**Author: ** Xanti   
  
**Disclaimer: ** The characters are not mine but the storyline is.   
  
**Spoilers: ** None   
  
**A/N: ** My response to the weekly Unbound Improv Challenge, first and last lines given.   
  
It's my first attempt at this, so be kind. I'm a little over the word limit but just pretend I didn't tell you that :)   
  
And so the evening began, with a sticky car door, a sand-covered decomp, and a sudden downpour.   
  
"Hey Sara," yelled Grissom to the brunette who stood next to the Denali, retrieving several items from her kit. "Finish up back there, I'm just going to check up with David," he explained, walking over to the assistant coroner.   
  
"Sure," replied Sara, walking back to the spot where they had found the sand-covered remains.   
  
After thoroughly inspecting the area for any further evidence, she made her way back to her vehicle, only to find Grissom leaning against the passenger door.   
  
"Hey," she said, a little surprised. "I thought you would have caught a lift back with one of the others."   
  
"Well I would if I could," replied Grissom somewhat snappishly.   
  
"And you couldn't…because?" asked Sara, gesturing with her hands in confusion.   
  
Grissom looked down at his feet and mumbled something quietly.   
  
"Sorry, I didn't hear you," prompted Sara, walking a little closer.   
  
"I said, I'm stuck to the door!" shouted Grissom.   
  
Sara looked at him in confusion. "You're stuck to the door?" she asked.   
  
"Yes Sara," fumed Grissom. "I leant against the door for a moment and now I'm stuck."   
  
Suddenly the light bulb switched on inside Sara's head. "Oh no," she said, raising a hand to her mouth, trying to hide the smile that was forming.   
  
Grissom stared at her in disbelief. "I take it you know something about this?" he hissed through clenched teeth.   
  
"Uh, yeah you could say that," replied Sara. "I broke the handle on my magnifying glass so I came back to get the super glue from my kit. As I was gluing it back together, one of the officers accidentally banged into me and knocked me against the car," she explained.   
  
"Oh and let me guess," said Grissom sarcastically. "You spilt the glue on the door."   
  
"Yeah…sorry," shrugged Sara.   
  
"Didn't it occur to you, to clean it up," demanded Grissom.   
  
"Well yeah, but I thought it would be easier to clean off when it dried rather than smearing it all over the door," she reasoned. "Besides, I thought I only spilt a little."   
  
"Do you think that I would be stood here, with my ass stuck to the car door, if it was only a little?" asked Grissom in a low, dangerous tone.   
  
"I guess not," replied Sara. "Have you tried pulling yourself loose?" she asked helpfully.   
  
"Of course," said Grissom. "But when it became obvious that I was going to leave the seat of my pants behind, I stopped. This is the only pair I have with me," he explained.   
  
"Well, let me have a go," she suggested. "Maybe I can gently pry you away from the door."   
  
Grissom's mouth dropped open as he looked at her in horror.   
  
"Fine," shrugged Sara. "You'll just have to rip yourself free and walk around for the rest of the night, flashing your boxers around the lab," she said.   
  
Realising he had little option, Grissom dropped his head and let out a sigh. "Okay," he said reluctantly. "Go ahead."   
  
Sara walked over to his side and knelt down on the dirt. "Okay," she said. "You're gonna have to lean forward a little so I can try to get my hand in behind here."   
  
"Hows that?" Grissom asked, following her instructions.   
  
"Yeah, good," replied Sara, as she slid her hand in between him and the car.   
  
Grissom almost jumped as he felt her hand slide over his rear. As much as he had fantasised about that very thing, he never expected it to occur like this. His heart began to beat faster, as she tried to pull the material loose from the door, her fingers gently digging into him. "Any luck," he asked, his voice a little shaky.   
  
"Uh huh," said Sara, thoroughly absorbed in the task.   
  
"Is there much more to go?" queried Grissom, becoming a little alarmed at his body's response to her touch.   
  
"Look, will you just be patient," replied Sara, looking up at him. She watched as he took a deep breath and she suddenly became aware of their situation. Here she was on her knees, her hand on his rear and his crotch in her eye line. Sara felt the heat rise to her cheeks.   
  
"Some time tonight would be good," prompted Grissom.   
  
"Oh…right," replied Sara, trying to concentrate. It was at this moment that the clouds decided to open up. "Great," yelled Sara, as the rain began to stream down her face, making it difficult to see what she was doing.   
  
"Hurry," shouted Grissom.   
  
"I'm trying," she yelled. Sighing in frustration, she stood up. "I can't get my hand in from that angle," she said.   
  
The rain ceased as suddenly as it had started and Grissom stared back at her thinking how incredibly sexy she looked right at that instant. The rain had soaked her hair and as she shook it off her face, it sprung back into wet curls. Her shirt was wet through, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination and he could see the outline of her hardened nipples through the material.   
  
Sara watched as his eyes roamed over her body and she took a step closer until she stood directly in front of him. Seizing the moment she reached around him with both hands until she was almost holding him in an embrace. "I should be able to work quicker like this," she said, starting to wiggle her fingers underneath him."   
  
"Kay," whispered Grissom hoarsely, intoxicated by her closeness. He could feel her breasts pressing into his chest and he felt his own body reacting in return.   
  
"Can you lean forward a little," Sara said quietly into his shoulder. As Grissom complied, she could feel the strength of his arousal press against her.   
  
Seconds later, Sara turned her head and stared into his eyes. "You're free," she said quietly.   
  
"Thanks," he replied, staring hungrily at her. Without warning he lunged forward to claim her mouth with his own. There was nothing chaste about the kiss as it quickly escalated into a lust-infused frenzy. Clothing was unbuttoned, hands roamed and mouths explored as they sought to quench their undeniable thirst for each other. Eventually they came up for a breath.   
  
"Don't tell anyone that you glued my ass to a door," Grissom said playfully, pushing a wayward curl behind her ear.   
  
Sara laughed. "I wasn't planning on it," she replied.   
  
"Oh," he said raising an eyebrow. "Why not?"   
  
Sara leaned forward to reclaim his lips and whispered, "Because, I don't think anyone would believe me."   
  
THE END   
  



End file.
